


Do you trust me?

by veryvery



Series: Amira/Mohammed - one shots [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Muslim Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryvery/pseuds/veryvery
Summary: Mohammed walks Amira home from a party.





	Do you trust me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Have fun reading the third part of this series!

The loud beats carried from the house into the garden and everyone was inside dancing or drinking. Amira had went outside to receive a call from her boss about taking an additional shift tomorrow. She’d have to get up early and find an excuse for her mother but she needed the money so she took the shift. 

Now she was sitting on a bench near the back of the garden, dreading going back inside to tell her friends that she had to leave early from another party. Even though they always complained about it, they also understood that this job was important to her. With a sigh, she got up and made her way to the backdoor, slipping inside. Of course, her friends weren’t where she had left them so she had to scout the rooms for them. Finally, she found Hanna mixing herself a drink in the kitchen and pulled her aside.

“Hey, sorry, but I have to go home. I got assigned an early shift tomorrow. Can you tell the others?”

Hanna sighed and pouted “Already? That’s too bad.” But since she was the most understanding of her friends, she hugged Amira goodbye and promised to tell the Kiki and Sam.

As Amira made her way through the crowd, she saw that her brothers had arrived while she was outside. Mohammed was nowhere to be seen, so for once they must have come alone. Sam had probably invited them, it was her brother’s gig after all. Amira decided to get out of the house without greeting them, so she didn’t have to explain why she was leaving so early.

Just as she was about the open the front door, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Hi.” It was Mohammed standing in the hallway, smiling at her, as usual. She hadn’t seen him in the dim light of the small room in his black shirt and dark blue jeans.

“Hi…Bye.” She quickly got out of the door and pulled it closed as she descended the steps in front of the house. The memory of the last time they saw each other was flashing across her mind. His hand in hers. Them smiling at each other. She tried to push them aside but then she heard footsteps behind her and Mohammed caught up to her.

“Amira, hey, why are you leaving already? Is everything okay?” He stepped in front of her to block her way so she almost ran into him. His voice sounded concerned but she didn’t dare look at him.

“I got an early shift tomorrow and I didn’t want to run into my brothers so they won’t ask questions, okay? I gotta go now.” She explained and took a step to the side to get past him. Mohammed put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back and said “Wait.”

_He had already promised not to tell them about her job when he found out about it. What did he not understand?_

“What?” She was starting to get frustrated by him and not even his reassuring touch could make up for it. It just made it harder for her to seem unfazed.

“Would you let me walk you home?” His eyes were searching hers and he smiled at her like so many times before but it never failed to make her breath catch.

Not wanting him to see how flustered she was, she leaned out of his touch and rolled her eyes. “You just got here and what about Omar and Essam? I can handle myself just fine, okay?”

“I know you can, but I insist. They will understand.” He didn’t back down, as if he felt that she was just trying to shake him off because she had sworn herself not to go soft on him again.

“Alright, but one word about my job and…” Amira raised her index finger in warning not even bothering to argue with him anymore.

“I promised! Do you trust me?” He interrupted and held up his hands in defense.

She narrowed her eyes at him and relented. “Debatable, but okay. Now we gotta hurry or we miss the right bus.”

They ended up missing the bus so they decided to take another one from a different bus stop. Both of them weren’t familiar with this part of Berlin at all since it was more suburban and they ended up walking in circles. 

"I think I recognize these houses. We've been here before." Amira stopped in her tracks and pulled out her phone. Its battery was on 1% so she didn't even bother opening the Navigation app. 

Mohammed got out his own phone and looked up the nearest bus stop. "This doesn't add up, we must have passed it already." 

"Let me see!" She tried to snatch the phone from his hand but he held it high out of her reach.

"Amira, please, give me a second and I'll try to find another one." He got back to typing on his phone while she shuffled around impatiently, trying to sneak glances at his phone.

"If you didn't hold me up, I'd be on my way home already." She remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Shhh, you're lucky one of us has a working phone or we'd be lost somewhere in Berlin. Now let's go, I found the right stop." He set out into the direction they came from and she followed. 

”That’s a dead-end street, Mo.” Amira desperately tried to keep him from taking the next left but he didn't listen to her and instead stared at his phone intently. After a while, the sign of the bus stop came into view and he gave her a triumphant smile.

”Google Maps is always right, Amira!” He waved the lit up screen of his phone in front of her face to prove his point. 

When they reached the bus stop, the bus was set to arrive in 11 minutes so they had time to kill and nothing left to argue about. 

“Want to play a game?” Mohammed asked after they had settled on opposite ends of the bench. 

“Is it another staring match? Are you not tired of losing yet?” Amira turned her head and raised her eyebrows at him, still a bit irritated that he had proven her wrong.

He shook his head and let out a long sigh. “You’re something else today.” It didn’t sound like he was annoyed, just a bit amused about her stubborn behavior. Another thing that she found charming but also totally unnerving about him was his seemingly endless patience with her. 

A comfortable silence settled between them as they both stared into the dark summer night, watching the world tinged into a yellow light by the old street lamps and listening to the noises of birds and cicadas filling the air. 

Amira was still trying to think of something to say when the bus arrived and they got on, sitting down on two seats facing each other. Their silence continued, both staring out of the window, until she just had to ask the question burning under her nails.

“Do you already regret coming to the party tonight?” 

A smile appeared on his face and he fixed his eyes on her. “No, why? Essam and Omar insisted on going but I just tagged along anyway. They couldn’t turn down Sam’s invitation, right?”

“No, but now you’re stuck with me on a bus in the middle of the night even though you could be dancing at that party having fun.” She felt bad for ruining his night but he had also insisted on taking her home so this was as close to an apology as he would get.

“I don’t like dancing as much anyway.” Mohammed shrugged and continued staring out of the window to his right.

“I know.” She had to suppress a grin as the image of him trying to dance at the Abiball came back into her mind.

He acted slightly offended at her answer but he also had to suppress a grin, refusing to look at her as he ran a hand through his hair. The silence between them once again stretched out and as she was about to complain about the many stops this bus seemed to take, when he added. “I’d much rather spend my time with you, knowing you got home safe.” 

She needed a moment to process his words but then when she tried to meet his eye, he had already looked away, acting as if he had said nothing. 

_Did he regret saying it? Did he only come to the party to see her?_

A list of questions formed in her mind but she wasn’t brave enough to ask any of them. Instead, she tried talking about trivial things, like the weather or something that happened to her at work and they ended up small-talking while watching the city through the bus windows. Once in a while, she caught him looking at her or she was caught looking at him but the eye contact didn't hold. Something like disappointment washed over her when she heard the metallic voice of the speaker announce their stop and her hand extended to the side to push the stop button. He must have had the same reaction because his hand touched hers for a moment as they both reached out. It sent a warm jolt through her body but she quickly pulled her hand back as he pushed the stop button. 

They both stood up to get off the bus. Amira was now constantly aware of his proximity and as they walked towards her house, she tried to come up with a way to resolve the tension that had been building up between them. However, her thoughts always went back to the feeling of their hands touching. She had tried to convince herself that it had been a coincidence the first time but now that it had happened again, she wasn’t so sure anymore. The thought of actually holding his hand made her heart beat faster so she tried to push it away.

They had been quiet for so long, she didn’t even comprehend what he was saying when he finally broke the silence. 

“Sorry, what was that?”

“I asked if you enjoyed the party tonight.” He repeated and looked at her expectantly. 

“It was alright.” She took a deep breath, mustering up some courage to continue. “I had much more fun afterwards though.” They smiled at each other, both knowing that her words meant more than she was ready to say out loud. Getting lost with him in the suburbs in the middle of the night was somehow still more enjoyable than being at a crowded party with her friends.

“So…” He turned around to face her as they stopped in front of her house. 

“Thank you for walking me home. I really appreciate it, even if it didn’t seem that way earlier. I was just stressed out about work and my friends and my brothers…” Amira shuffled around on her feet, trying to sound casual but she really meant what she said. She actually enjoyed spending time with him because it just felt easier than with anyone else she knew. 

“You’re welcome. You can ask me anytime, if you ever have to get out of a party or something.” Mohammed offered with a smile.

“Even if you’d have to drive around Berlin all night?” She asked him jokingly.

He gave her a nod and hesitantly took some steps backwards away from her. As she turned her back to open the front door, she glanced at him back over her shoulder and their eyes locked once again. 

“Anything for you, Amira Thalia Mahmood.” He said and turned to walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to share this work if you enjoyed it!


End file.
